I really like your laugh, Misa san
by totallyloud
Summary: Who would have thought that her savior, the one who would make her truly laugh, would slouch there at the door barefooted, all messy and staring at her oddly, thumb in his mouth. L x Misa


**AN:** it's a little AU… I think…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Deathnote or any of its characters.

* * *

**.I really like your laugh, Misa-san.**

"No! Light! Please, don't leave!!!" Misa cried out as she saw Light headed for the door out of the headquarters.

"Hn." Light paused and glanced slightly to her but then continued walking out. Leaving her there, crying helplessly.

"No, Light!! Please! Don't leave Misa all alone here!! Misa is lonely when she's alone!" she pleaded, tears flowing. She reached out her hands to him, only to be met by the darkness that came as he closed the door. She stared at the door for some time as if hoping it will open again, saving her from the darkness. Hoping Light will come back.

But she realized it was not going to happen. She buried her face in her hands and continued sobbing at the corner, hugging her knees close like a child.

The door creaked open.

Misa's head instantly shot up, hoping. She didn't recognize the person at first cause it was really dark and maybe due to the tears clouding her eyes also.

She sniffed as she rubbed her eyes and realized who the person was. _'Ryuuzaki-san?'_ She thought as her brows furrowed as she stared at him.

L stood there in his not so good posture, hair messy as always, bare-footed. He turned slowly to her. Looking her in his somewhat strange way of staring.

Misa also stared at him oddly, slightly wiping her tears that keep flowing down from her cheeks.

And they just _stared_ at each other for some minutes. Each somewhat wondering why they were _just_ staring.

-

Sniff.

-

Stare.

-

Sniff. Wipe.

-

Stare.

-

Squeak.

"Eeep!" Misa was startled and slightly backed away as she saw L launched from his previous position and already crouched in front of her, thumb in his mouth.

He tilted his head as he neared his head to her. "Hm. What seems to be the problem, Misa-san?"

"Huh?" Misa also tilted her head like a child. Blink. Blink. Trails of her tears still visible.

L nodded, he lifted his finger and neared it to her face as Misa slightly backed her head away from his finger, wondering what he will do to her.

L reached out to wipe a tear that fell on her cheek. He looked at it oddly. Then put it in his mouth, he cringed as he tasted the saltiness in it.

Misa just stared at him.

L looked up at her then dig something up in his pocket. He lifted a lollipop and shoved it inside his mouth, a satisfied face showed as he tasted the sweet.

Blink. Blink. Misa still stared at him for a while before laughing lightly at his actions.

"This is much better." L said as he rolled the lollipop in his mouth.

Misa felt her lips curved up a little. "Of course lollipop is much better, Ryuuzaki-san! People don't eat tears, or should that be drink tears…? Anyway, why did you-"

"I mean, Misa-san, I think it's much better when you laugh than when you cry." He looked at her, dark shades underneath his eyes were shown.

"Hm. R-really?" she asked. She smiled at him. "Misa thinks Ryuuzaki-san is right, Ryuuzaki-san!" she said happily.

L nodded as he continued eating his lollipop, still crouched in front of her.

Misa stared at him with a smile, wiping her tears. She sighed and grinned at him giving a piece sign

-

-

Some weeks passed by….

Misa slowly entered the room, tiptoed, wearing a black dress with laces and ruffles looking as pretty as ever. She looked around and grinned as she spotted the one she visited there. She put down the box she brought and crept her way towards him.

She bit her lip as she was about to cover his eyes when he turned around, perched, on his spinning chair.

"Aiiiiieeee!" Misa was startled as she fell back on her butt.

L in his usual long sweater and baggy pants, smiled a little as he saw her.

"Ow! Ryuuzaki-san startled Misa!!!" She rubbed her butt as she pouted. "Misa was the one who was supposed to startle you!!!"

"Forgive me, Misa-san. But I already know you were going to do that. So I wouldn't really be startled by you." He stated as he slowly climbed off the chair and stoop beside her, staring at her. He neared his head to hers.

Misa, surprised by the sudden closeness of their heads, slightly backed away. She blushed and tried to look at other things but him. "R-really? H-how would Ryuuzaki-san know?!" she stuttered but covered it up by acting angry.

L moved his head away from her and took a sip at the coffee from his table, which is if you must know, full of assorted sweets that he seems to eat all day long. "Hm. Because Misa-san always do that every time she comes here, so I know." he said as he popped a marshmallow in his mouth.

Misa stared at him and tilted her head slightly. "Misa do? Ehehe." She grinned and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

L put his thumb in his mouth and nodded a little, still staring at her oddly. "Why is it that you came here now, Misa-san?" he asked.

Misa still stared at him and it took some seconds before his question came to her. "Huh? Oh! Misa uh… Misa was just passing by here… And Misa thought….uhmm… maybe she should come here…" she stated slightly anxious.

L stared at her and she immediately averted her eyes from him uneasily.

She looked back at him and glared. "…Why, is it a bad thing to visit Ryuuzaki-san?!" she frowned and crossed her arms in front of her.

L neared his head to her for a minute, as if checking if she was telling the truth, then backed away and smiled. "No. Not at all. I'm glad that you came, if you must know." He stood up and offered a hand to her.

Misa hesitantly took it and dusted her dress with the other hand. She realized that even if L had a poor posture he was still taller than her. L stared at her. She raised an eyebrow as she followed L's stare and saw the one that held L's hand was still there not moving.

She instantly let go. "Ooops! Misa is sorry!" She rubbed her head and looked around trying to change the topic or something. "Oh! Misa forgot! She brought you something!" she remembered as she spotted the box she brought with her.

L stared at his hand for a while. He tilted his head like a kid. Then he slowly raised an eyebrow as he turned to look at her. He shrugged and just followed her.

"What is it you brought for me, Misa-san?" he asked curiously.

Misa turned to him with a smile. "Tadaaa!" she showed him a box with a ribbon tied to it.

L took it in his hands, using the tips of his fingers. "What is it?" he raised it to his face.

"You don't know it? Open it!!" she ushered him.

-

-

L looked at it like a little kid who had opened a gift he really liked. "Cake!"

"You bought it, Misa-san?" he asked as he turned to her.

"Uh… Not really…" Misa answered.

"Then you made it..?" he asked as he tweaked some icing from the cake and popped it in his mouth.

"Uhmm…" she fiddled with her dress.

"I should thank you then. I like it." He said, getting a fork and started eating it.

She looked up at him eagerly. "Misa is glad then." She smiled.

-

-

Misa stared at him head propped on top of her arms.

L looked up from the cake he's eating and raised an eyebrow at her. He then looked back at the cake and then back at her. "Do you want some?" he offered her the fork with cake on it.

Misa shook her head.

L nodded. "Okay then." He shoved the fork inside his mouth.

"Ryuuzaki-san?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you like sweets? I mean, it's not bad but, don't you think too much of it is bad for your health?" she asked out to him.

"Hm. Not really. It's delicious." He stated.

Misa sighed and rolled her eyes. "If you say so." She said.

"You sure you don't want some?"

"Uh… Nah! Sweets makes people fat! And Misa don't think she wants to be fat at all." She stated as a matter-of-factly.

"Really? But why am I not fat?" he looked at her.

"I don't know! Maybe there's a some kind of monster inside you." she muttered and shrugged.

"Hm." L looked at himself. "I don't think so." He stared back at her.

Misa laughed lightly.

L looked at her and smiled slightly. "I like Misa-san's laugh." He stated as he finished up his cake and licked his fork.

Misa smiled at him. "Thanks."

-

-

Misa headed to the door, L following her. She turned to him. "Well, Thanks again! I'm going now! Bye!" she turned around.

L nodded.

Misa was about to reach for the door when she turned to him again. "Ryuuzaki-san? Are you not lonely here, all alone by yourself?" she asked all of a sudden.

L stared at her, thumb in his mouth. "Not really. I don't know why…maybe it is because Misa-san always visits." He tilted his head to her. "Misa-san is a happy person."

Misa at first, really didn't understand what he said, but then she smiled gratefully and immediately hugged him. L was taken aback and they almost fell if he hadn't regained his composure. "Misa-san?"

Misa hugged him tightly. Misa smiled as tears fell from her eyes she laughed lightly as she muffled a response. "Then Misa will surely visit you always, Ryuuzaki-san! Can Misa do that?" she asked as she parted from him and looked up.

L slowly looked at her, eyes still slightly wide, still surprised from the hug. He tilted his head. Then after some minutes, smiled a little and nodded dumbly.

Misa's eyes lit up as she immediately tiptoed and gave him a peck on the cheeks. She got down and bowed at him. "Misa is really a happy person now!! Bye, Ryuuzaki-san!!!" she waved at him and immediately got out.

Leaving L there, standing, mouth slightly open. He tilted his head at the space where Misa was just standing. He felt for his cheek were she just kissed him.

He stood her for some more minutes. Then he put his thumb in his mouth and just shrugged and turned to go back inside the room and resumed eating _his_ cake.

-

Misa looked back and smiled and hopped her way back to her house, happily.

She'll surely pass by there again.

But it seems that she really didn't just passed by there. Maybe she _just_ really wanted to just _visit_ him. She remembered the first time she really laughed after long time since her family passed away.

She knows for herself that her laugh was just a half-hearted laugh that she shows everyone, the one she shows on the tv and to everyone else. She remembered _that_ day. When she was all alone sitting in the corner in the darkness, waiting for someone who would come for her. For her prince to come and save her.

Who would have thought that her savior, the one who would make her truly laugh, would slouched there at the door bare-footed, all messy and staring at her oddly, thumb in his mouth. He was the _one_. Maybe that's why he liked her laugh because that laugh of hers was the real one. It was the one she would only let him hear. Cause he… He was the one who made it happen. He was _her_ prince.

She smiled and nodded as she continued walking triumphantly.

She _definitely_ will come there again.

* * *

**AN**: how was it? 


End file.
